


Magic, In One Sense Or Another

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [207]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fixing Technology, Gen, Happy Micah Sanders, Lost Childhood Wonder, Magic, Micah Thinking, POV Micah Sanders, Superpowers, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Micah loved magic until he realized it wasn't real, but then he rediscovered his love of magic...especially his own special magic.





	Magic, In One Sense Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an unknown ficathon prompt ( _Heroes, Micah: Gen please - The boy genius strikes again!_ ) as well as an answer to the September 2007 round of **fic_variations** , which was " _magic_."

When he was too young to know better, he liked magic. Liked the mystery and appeal of it. Loved watching a magician pull a bouquet of flowers or a dove or a rabbit or any number of things out of a hat, that kind of stuff. It was exciting. It made him believe that anything was possible, anything he could dream of might come true. And there were times that those thoughts got him through a tough day, like when bullies picked on him.

But then one day he figured out they were just tricks, not real magic. He pretended for a while that there might be real magic out there...maybe not pretended but hoped there was. After a while, though, he was pretending. He knew it wasn't real and that made him lose a little bit of hope, maybe a little bit of innocence, too. But he was smart, and he knew how to hide the disappointment that hit him when the realization had washed over him.

It wasn't until he realized he could talk to machines that he felt that once lost feeling of wonder take over. _This_ was magic, even though later he found out it was all because of genetics. That didn't really matter to him, though. He could do something no one else could do. He could make a machine do what he wanted it to do. That made him special.

And then he realized his parents could do stuff, too. His mom was super strong and his dad could phase through this. That made him feel even more special, knowing he wasn't alone in being special. It was a family thing, these powers they had. He wasn't alone. That was all that mattered.

It was after that that he started to believe in magic again, even the trickery type of magic. He had hope again, and that was a very nice feeling.

It was a secret. though, a secret he couldn't share with anyone unless they were special, too. And he met more special people, like Hiro and Claire. And even a few people who were his own age, like Molly. It was like a secret club of people with magical abilities, and he was a member in good standing. He hoped this club never broke apart.

It was nice feeling like he finally belonged. He never belonged at school, not at the public school or the private school. He didn't belong when it came to other kids in the neighborhood. He was different, he'd always been different. He knew that.

And now, as he took apart another computer with the intent to put it back together and make it even better, he reflected on all of that. Some people called him a boy genius because he was smart, but he didn't just show he was smart by his grades...which if anyone judged him that way they might think he was stupid. It was in the way he thought, the way he worked to machines, the way he was. He didn't really think of himself as a genius, he thought as he unscrewed a piece, but maybe he was.

He looked at the computer bits all around him and smiled. _Now_ came the fun part: the magic of putting it all back together again.


End file.
